


Taunt

by Hasegawa_Nanaho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Foreplay, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Atsumu trying to be a relationship wrecker but actually just wanted to be cupid, Dark Suna Rintarou, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa_Nanaho/pseuds/Hasegawa_Nanaho
Summary: Osamu was kinda glad he didnt follow what Atsumu wants him to do with Suna.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Taunt

**Author's Note:**

> "SunaOsa is such a cool couple, did they ever fight?" was my daily question and here i am, creating this fic lmao.  
> Pardon my english, grammatical errors, n such as always :(

Suna Rintarou, a man of only few words. He has a very calm demeanor. Silent, like an undisturbed lake. Clear and deep.

“Please go out with me!” He get that like, every once or twice in a month. And he said yes. Only to look where will this relationship going.

_“You are so boring,”_

_“_ _What boyfriend cant keep up with his significant other?_ _”_

_“_ _Are you seriously dating me?_ _”_

_“_ _Do you love me? I guess not_ _.”_

_“_ _Its always me that loves you, but you are not_ _.”_

All of them ended in tragic way.

All of them saying Suna is boring.

He hates that word. They didn’t bother to get to know him better. They leave him, just like that. Also he is trying to be another person that is not his true self, only to gather some friends, and maybe, a lover. Oftenly fails miserably but at least he tried. Until he gets tired of trying anymore.

.

.

.

He met Osamu.

Osamu, like him, a man of only few words. Not like his obnoxious twin, Atsumu. Osamu prefer quiet place, while his twin prefer loud space. Same faces, different fates.

And Suna, prefer Osamu rather than Atsumu.

.

.

.

“Hey,”

“What,”

“Go out with me,”

“Ha?”

“Go out with me,” Suna repeated, “I like you for almost a month now,”

“You got that saying reversed, you should said I like you first before you told me to go out with you,” Osamu corrected, “but yes, I will go out with you,”

Suna was surprised.

“I know you’ve been liking me since a long time ago anyway,”

“Why,”

“You never shared your jelly fruit sticks to anyone except me,”

“That because you are hungry,”

“Atsumu was hungry and angry because you only shared it to me,”

“You didn’t share it to him,”

“There is no ‘we’ in food,”

“Pfft,” Suna snorts, “This is why I like you, you are quite simple, blunt, just the way you are,”

“I didn’t recall I was asking why,”

“Oh shut up I just want to answer,”

They keep silent, still leaning to each other.

“Hey,” Suna started.

“What,” Osamu answered.

“Are we going out now,”

“What else, dork,”

Suna smirked. Let see how long this one gonna hold.

.

Both parties didn’t realize, they’ve been going out for almost 3 months.

Both of them really value solitude. They didn’t talk much, yet their relationship still continue smoothly. As if they got some twin’s connect, even though they are not twins. Osamu always complied at everything Suna wants.

And Suna, likes it very much he forgets that he is only trying to test Osamu.

He truly fell in love with Osamu.

.

“Samu,”

“What is it Suna?”

“Kiss me,”

“Sorry what?”

“Kiss me,” Suna’s locked his eyes to Osamu’s, “or do you not want it?”

“I want it,” Osamu said quickly, “I always wonder how would those plump lips of yours taste like,”

“Heh, never get food away from your mind huh?” Suna teased him, “Go have a taste for yourself,” with that, he pulls Osamu’s necktie and kissed him.

Osamu taste like the fruit jelly he always happy to share with him. Suna smirked between the kiss. Thanks God he made Osamu eat some of his jelly before asking him for a kiss.

They pull off, with some strings of saliva connected between their wet glistening lips. Osamu panted, “that was…quite sudden I suppose,”

“You are delicious,” Suna licked his own lips, “im grateful I made you eat my favorite food before kissing you,”

“So that’s why you’ve been sharing them with me,” Osamu smiled, “yours taste the same anyway,”

“Well, want another?” Suna invited him for more. Osamu complied, “of course,”

They shared their second kiss right after their first one. Still taste heavenly, Osamu never thinks that kissing someone feels this good. He always thought it was kinda gross.

Not with Suna.

Osamu knew it, he loved him so much.

And Suna, he never knew that he would use his lips and tongue, again, to mess with someone.

But he is pretty sure this time he is not messing with anyone.

It was purely his desire. And he didn’t intend on messing with Osamu.

.

.

.

“Awww, when will myself get a date?”

“Don’t ask me, ask yourself for being such a lame person,”

“Oh shut yer trap Samu! We are twins anyway! If im lame, yer lame too,”

“Im not, and also I’ve got Suna,”

“Are ya trying to rub yer relationship on ma face? Sunarin’s cool, I might date him too,”

“I see you are an asshole,” Osamu fold his hands, “don’t you dare,” His eyes gleam with slight anger.

“Ooh angry are we,” Atsumu fold his hands too, doubling his twins act, “say, do you really love Sunarin that much?”

“Yes,” Osamu answer with a clear word without any doubt. Atsumu smirk.

“Hmm? I doubt that when you said it with your face flat as fuck,”

Osamu’s really tired with his twin antics but he go with the flow, “What do you want?”

“Of course I want a prove, Samu,” His sly smirk grow larger, “oh I know, try saying that you are bored of him, if you didn’t get dumped right at the next second, I admit you both love each other and I wont get into your way,”

“That’s so lame and im not doing that,”

“Scaredy fox,” Atsumu throws his hands behind his back, “I guess I will just snatch him from your grasp anyway,”

“Don’t be such a bitch and I will do it only to shut your fucking mouth,” Osamu pulled Atsumu’s collar, menacing him with his wrath, “after I did, don’t bother us anymore, fucker,”

“Hmm? ‘kay I’ll be waiting for the result,” Atsumu held Osamu’s hand that still strangled his clothes, releasing it, “don’t back off from your own words, if you didn’t say it im going to ask him for a one night stand for sure,” He left with small smirk painted on his face, leaving Osamu with his grim face, deep in thought alone in the corridor.

.

.

.

It was almost nightime when they finish with practice. Osamu meet Atsumu, only to hear him say ‘do it now, he is alone in the locker room,’ and leave him alone, in front of the locker room.

Osamu took a deep breath, inhale and exhale. He entered the locker room. Finding Suna, who was packing for his bag, ready to go home, while munching some of his jelly fruit stick.

Osamu greet him, “Hey,”

“Hm? what is it Samu? Ready to go home?” Suna answered, still munching his jelly fruit stick, “or do you want some?”

“…Nope,”

“Okay,” Suna munched his favorite food, still eyeing Osamu, “you have something to say to me?”

“Yes,” Osamu feels his heart rate gone faster, not because he just finished the volleyball practice, but because he is scared. Really scared of losing Suna.

“Go on, say it,”

Osamu still debating it in his mind, whether he needs to say it or not. He fiddled with his hands, biting his own cheeks, saying the words only in his mind. It feels really weird to say it with his tongue and he would never, ever dare to say it for sure. He is sweating, his eyes created a rapid movement. He is blinking several times.

He really didn’t want to say it…

Suna’s presence in his life like a nice wind blowing. He felt something new everyday. He is longing to see his face every seconds. He loved his kisses. Even thought they still didn’t go further from a kiss. Both parties knew they weren’t ready for something like that. They might do it someday, though. Maybe today, maybe tomorrow.

“I see,” Suna finished his jelly fruit stick and thrown the wrap to the trashcan, “what? You want a breakup?”

Osamu was shocked, he can’t say anything and he blame his mouth for not being able to say something.

“Are you gonna say that im boring or something? Make it quick,”

“How did you—” _how did you conclude that im going to say something like that?_

“Seriously?” Suna closed his eyes, “is that what you want to say to me?”

Heavy air filled the room. Suna's slowly get up, he grasp Osamu’s face, forcely making Osamu to face him.

"Oh yeah right, im really a boring person, who just keep silent and enjoying the solitude moment between us, I always thought that you were comfortable too but i think its just one sided huh," Suna opened his eyes, which is dark, slightly hinted with anger.

But Osamu knows, Suna’s hiding it very well. He knew how deep the anger was. And he wasn’t prepared for this.

But he realized something, “You never spoke more than 1 sentence,”

“Well, that’s explain how angry I am right now,”

Osamu knew how screwed up he is right now, "Im--"

"Silence,"

"..."

"I knew you all are the same. Those girls I’ve dated before. You. Everyone. Every single one,"

"..." Osamu didn't really understand. What is Suna trying to implies?

"They cant ever accept me for what I am right? What do you want now? A breakup?"

"No." One thing Osamu really understand is that he didn’t wants a break up.

"Then what? You wanna torture me? This boring guy that always lying beside you, saying nothing? Doing nothing? What?" Suna suddenly become so talkative. This is so weird and this is creeping Osamu very much.

"..." But Osamu only keep silent, Suna won’t give him a chance to speak.

"What should I do to satisfy you? Hm? Should I do this?" Suna suddenly kissed him, harsh and needy.

Osamu kissed him back, with some hope that Suna would regain his calm composure again. Not when he is so talkative like this but all the words comes from his mouth are full of thorns.

Osamu was hurt. But he know, Suna is hurt too.

Someone who is hurt, just like a broken glass. When a broken glass is touching others, they will bleed, and get hurts too.

Just like him and Suna.

.

They’ve been kissing for almost a minute now and Osamu was suffocating.

Suna knew this. And he let go.

Osamu’s face was flushed, glassy eyes, trying to catch up some air into his lungs.

"Now go, say that im boring again"

"..." Osamu shake his head.

"You won’t?" Suna suddenly grasped Osamu’s dick, making him shudder.

"Whats that? Is it still boring?"

"..." Osamu tried to say no but his voice isn’t coming out. Suna's dominance really make him shut his mouth, as he feels his member grown hard in Suna’s grasp.

"Your mouth didn’t say anything but your dick, at least its being honest," Suna pulls down Osamu's zipper, teasing his semi-erect cock from outside of his boxer, "You’ve got something quite big here," he licks his own lips. Osamu shivered.

Are they really going to have sex in this locker room?

"Ha, you actually feeling good? Take this," Suna’s fingers get inside Osamu’s boxer, teasing his now hard cock that is leaking with precum. Osamu closed his eyes. He never felt this good but hurt at the same time.

He really wants to stop.

He wants to make love to Suna, not just a mere having an angry sex.

Not while both of them are hurting each other like this.

.

.

.

“I bet you never did this before,” Suna spread Osamu’s leg, licking his own finger then inserting it into Osamu’s sweet hole.

“I-I never did, ugh! Its so weird take it out, please…” Osamu was trying so hard to speak, Suna just smirked.

“Im not, and you are enjoying it,” Suna flicked Osamu’s dick, making him squeal, “your dick was twitching with eager, it was inviting me to do something more.”

“I don’t want this, Suna,” Osamu feels somethings wet dropping in his cheek, it was Suna’s tears, was he crying? “stop it wouldn’t you?”

“Hell yeah im going to stop,” Suna inserting another finger, making Osamu throw his head to the back. “and why are you being difficult? Im just doing something you would likely imagine of what you can get by dating me, didn’t I?”

“…you are, but not in this way,” Osamu tried to push Suna’s shoulder, but damn, he is much stronger than him he didn’t budge.

“In short, is this still boring?” Suna asked him again, with some slightly hurt tone inserted between his words, “what should I do to satisfy you?” Suna pulls out his finger.

.

Suna actually knew, he didn’t want to do it.

He only wants Osamu to said that he didn’t mean it, by saying that he is not boring.

Actually he kinda realized, Osamu didn’t say it.

It was him who said it. To himself.

.

“Why wouldn’t you listen to me for a sec?” Osamu said to him.

But Suna, he didn’t dare to face Osamu right now. He only keep looking down at his hand, which is wet with Osamu’s precum.

He is such a shame.

Didn’t he almost raped his own lovers?

He is pretty sure Osamu would slap him and leave him like all of his exes did.

He didn’t even want to remember how is it feels to be slapped anymore.

He had enough. And he didn’t want to experience it again.

Not with someone he love.

.

"Suna..." Osamu reach for his face, removing the tears that Suna didn’t even know he is crying. Suna still didn’t want to face him.

“Rintarou.”

This time Suna finally looked up to Osamu. Eyes wide open, dropping some tears. Osamu called him with his given name, which sounds so heavenly in his ears.

"Don’t cry ok...I love you so much,” Osamu hug Suna, stroking his head soothingly, “I didn’t say that you are boring ok, I really love being with you. All the solitude, all the doing-nothing, all the no-words-comes-out-from-our-mouth situation, every second with you,” Osamu pulls out from the hugs. Only to see Suna still remains silent, eyes still wide open.

Tears keep coming down from Suna's emotionless face. His mouth still closed firmly. His breath is ragged. Finally, he let out a sob.

"I really, really don’t know if that word would really hurt you like this," Osamu still busy removing tears from Suna's eyes, "Im really sorry Rintarou, I love you, I really mean it."

Suna suddenly pulls Osamu into a tight, bone-crashing hug. He sobbed loudly. He didn’t care anymore.

That’s all he needs from Osamu. He didn’t need anything else.

.

.

.

“…Im not boring?”

“Arara, don’t say that word Rintarou,” Osamu finds out that Suna is just like a big baby when he is sulking. They still hugged and Suna finally calmed down.

Osamu speaks again, “I guess im losing a bet to Tsumu, well fuck, not that I care,”

“What are you dummies are betting?”

“He taunted me to say that you are…that. And if I didn’t, he will ask you for doing a one night stand with him,”

“What the fuck,” Suna snorts at their dumb bet, “you know Im not going to do it with another guy didn’t you?”

“That one, and two, im not going to let him do it with you anyway,” Osamu pouted, “you are mine,”

“Now I see the reason why did you having such a troubled look before trying to do the bet,”

“You said you saw it through me but you are getting a wrong conclusion and suddenly attacking me like that,” Osamu sighed, “what am I to you?”

“Im sorry…” Suna caressed Osamu’s hand, “Im actually scared that you would say that im boring like all of my exes did and left me,"

"Just say so, you dummy," Osamu snorts, “I would never,”

He steal a kiss from Suna’s lips and hug him again.

“Why don’t we continue this in your home, Rintarou?”

Suna smirked, “Good things that my parents are away until tomorrow,”

.

.

.

“So,” Atsumu said, “didja have sex with him?”

Osamu, hearing this, confused, “what the fuck are ya trying to say?”

“I was taunting ya because I thought yer having a boring relationship y’know,” Atsumu smug smirk grown wider, “or didja guys break up instead?”

“What are ya? Relationship wrecker?”

“I was helping ya to feel the youth y’know!”

“Ya just being envious because ya didn’t have a date and even bother to become a relationship wrecker? Fuck off Tsumu, I will ask mom and dad to disown you from the family,”

“Hey!”

“Yeah right Atsumu,” Suna suddenly appeared, only to wrap his arm to Osamu’s waist, “go find another family because im going to get adopted into Samu’s family, instead of you,”

“Fuck!”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write smut someone please teach me.


End file.
